


daydream

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Pining, Season/Series 02, Secret Crush, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House wants to keep Wilson with him, so he does.





	daydream

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights!
> 
> fills the 'secret crush' square in my allbingo valentine's day card
> 
> enjoy!

House likes having Wilson live with him. It’s nice, having the object of his affections (he sounds like he’s in a Jane Austen novel or something—) be right there with him, sharing the same roof as him, talking to him in the morning. He hears him shower. He hears him blow dry his hair. He hears him snore.

When he gets into his apartment, he goes to steal Wilson’s food and heads to the telephone, sitting on the edge of the couch. Wilson is there, sleeping, snoring a little, a blanket over him. He looks more peaceful than ever, a slight smile on his lips.

He checks on the telephone.

_ You have one new message. _

His brows raise and he listens to it, and he hears the landlord Wilson is interested in talking, saying he’s got a better offer for the place, and to call him if he’s still interested. He draws in a breath and looks at Wilson’s sleeping figure. He’s peaceful. He’s happy. He likes having him here— making him miserable up close, laughing with him, watching TV with him even more often than usual. Eating take-out.

There’s a heavy weight on his chest at the mere thought of Wilson leaving. He knows he can’t live with him forever, either— man’s gotta finish up his divorce; man’s gotta move on. But he doesn’t want to deal with the reality right now. He wants to hold onto the false hope of Wilson kissing him sometime, admitting he also likes him, something like that. It’s a ridiculous, impossible thing.

But he can dream, even if only a little.

He deletes the message, looks at Wilson one more time, and represses his desire of kissing his cheek before going to bed.

At least Wilson will stick around for a bit more.


End file.
